Téssera
by Ana Hakubi
Summary: Só anjos tocam assim.
1. Monstro coisa nenhuma

**DISCLAIMER: **Blood Plus e seus personagens não nos pertencem, isso é apenas um fanfic despretenciosa com intuito de divertimento.

Boa leitura!!! 

-----------------------------

**Monstro coisa nenhuma**

- O que está fazendo,_bambina_? Saia já daí! Volte pra casa! Hein!!!

A mulher correu, sacudindo as saias enormes, enquanto subia a colina verdejante. Ignorando os brados agudos dela, a menina continuava observando à frente, com os olhos vidrados. Só de desconcentrou quando sentiu os ombros sendo sacudidos pelas mãos gordas da tia, que a levantava e guiava aos trambolhões.

- Téssera! _Bambina_ sem jeito, vamos embora daqui! – olhava para trás afoita, e diminuía o tom da voz como em um segredo – Por acaso não tem medo do monstro que habita aquela ravina tão próxima? E se ele te vê?

Téssera não respondia. Apenas tentava olhar para trás, entre as saias da mulher, enquanto a colina diminuía a cada passo. Sorria por dentro. Agora sabia. Havia visto.

Monstro coisa nenhuma.

Era lindo como um anjo barroco.

Curiosa, sim, mas não só isso. Sentia falta daquela ravina. Gostava de ficar ali, pintar ali. E até ver o pôr-do-sol. Mas, desde que Giácomo Mambertini – o balofo filho da confeiteira – viera com aquela história de monstro, criara-se um mistério ao redor da ravina e todo mundo estava proibido de chegar perto. Proibido pelo próprio medo, ou pelo medo dos pais.

Mas como uma ravina tão linda poderia ser habitada por um demônio? Além disso, ora, dane-se. Chegara ali primeiro, não tinha nada contra o tal monstro, e ele poderia ficar caso não atrapalhasse. Ela não tinha medo para proibi-la.

Estava ficando engraçado ver a tia fazer a mesma coisa quase todo dia. Achou bom, assim ela ia emagrecer bastante, subindo e descendo a colina para resgatar a sobrinha, e poderia se casar. Era uma boa mulher, merecia um bom marido e filhos bonitos e saudáveis.

Não uma filha encrenqueira como Téssera, definitivamente.

O pai de Téssera teria se surpreendido se soubesse que a idéia partira dele.

- Monstro, é? Por que não leva uns bolinhos pra ele? Heh!

Embora avoado, o pai era um gênio. Cético, mas um gênio.

As estrelas estão brilhando, e todos dormem despreocupados em casa. Agora é a hora. A parte mais fácil é sair. A mais difícil já havia passado – fazer os bolinhos. Só precisava correr para a ravina, como sempre fazia, e não era a primeira vez que trilhava o caminho à noite.

Mas, quando se aproximou, notou algo diferente.

Música. Começara baixinho, recatada. Mas, conforme subia a colina, o vento frio trazia mais e mais acordes doces que enchiam a noite. Concentrada como em procissão, Téssera andava pé ante pé na direção do som. Até se esquecera do monstro.

Respirava devagar e pisava macio, não por sentir perigo por perto, mas para não prejudicar o delicado equilíbrio da música perfeita. Mais linda que a das igrejas de Florença. Mais emocionante que as orquestras de Roma. Música do céu.

Música de anjos.

Quando percebeu, já estava lá embaixo, na ravina, e o som maravilhoso preenchia tudo. Não fechou os olhos; estava bem à sua frente, e, por um momento, parecia uma visão fora desse mundo.

O lindo anjo de semblante sério que domava as cordas do instrumento, parecendo ser a materialização da música, não poderia ser real.

Não saberia dizer por quanto tempo ele tocou, até que os sons se recolhiam a cada vez menores espaços, como se voltassem para casa. Quase poderia jurar que vira as notas, em cores cintilantes, seguirem para dentro do instrumento, como os ratos do Violinista de Hamelin.

Então, ele a encarou diretamente. Perdeu o ar por um instante. Ele apontou os próprios olhos.

Só então ela percebeu que lágrimas escorriam dos seus olhos. Limpou-as, envergonhada.

- De-desculpe, eu...eu. – não sabia o que dizer. Ele continuava a olhá-la, sem emoção definida no rosto e nos gestos. Mal piscava.

Téssera lembrou-se do porquê de estar ali.

- Eu trouxe...pra você. – mostrou a vasilha de bolinhos. Como ele continuasse em silêncio, ensaiou se aproximar um passo. Como ele continuasse imóvel, continuou se aproximando, e lembrou-se de sorrir.

Ele pegou a vasilha e olhou do conteúdo para a garota. Silêncio. Téssera pensou se ele falaria a sua língua, mas ficou sem jeito de perguntar diretamente.

- Qual é o seu nome? – arriscou.

- Me chame Hagi. – respondeu, depois de um tempo.

- Me chame Téssera! – sorriu, animada com o primeiro contato e com uma voz tão linda.

Podia vê-lo melhor, mais de perto e sob a luz da Lua. Agora tinha certeza de quê havia algo de mágico nele. Começou a pensar que não poderia ser um anjo da guarda, mas devia ser um anjo importante. Para ter uma aura assim. Mais uma vez, tentou ser sutil nas suas curiosidades.

- Eu pensei...que todos os nomes de anjo terminavam em "el".

- E terminam. Eu não sou um anjo.

- Mas...só anjos tocam assim... – não se convenceu, partindo logo para o argumento cabal. Em resposta, ele esticou a mão e apertou o ombro dela de leve.

- Sou apenas...humano.E muitos podem tocar assim, e melhor. Você verá.

Por um tempo, ela ficou paralisada, sem saber o motivo. O simples toque da mão dele quase a desfalecera. Só voltou a si quando ele a soltou, e ela pôde notar a mão enfaixada com a qual tocava. Sorriu calmamente.

- Senhor Hagi, por que o senhor se esconde aqui? Florença é uma cidade de beleza e arte. Sua música merece. Todo mundo ia gostar.

- Estou só de passagem. Até resolver um assunto.

Téssera entristeceu-se imensamente por um instante.

- Deve ir para casa. Já é tarde.

- Eu sei...hum...eu... – sorriu – Eu sabia que era mentira. Que não havia monstro nenhum.

Ele não respondeu.

- Senhor Hagi...eu... não vou dizer nada. Mas... –corou – posso voltar...de vez em quando...para ouvir sua música?

Levantou os olhos para ela, a expressão enigmática.

- Prometo não atrapalhar...nem trazer problemas...bem...enfim...tchau!

Começou a se retirar, envergonhada.

- Téssera.

Ela estacou.

- Faça como preferir.

- Sim! – sorriu, radiante – Obrigada, senhor Hagi! Boa noite!

Saiu correndo noite adentro. Hagi ainda poderia ouvir seus passos por muito tempo. De quê adiantaria negar? Ela voltaria, de qualquer forma. Pessoas com olhos assim sempre voltam...

Naquela noite, Téssera sonhou com óperas e anjos de asas multicoloridas.

- Garota, que imaginação fértil!

Os pais de Téssera olhavam com interesse para a última aquarela da filha. Nela, um teatro de ópera tinha como platéia apenas anjos, de asas e túnicas das mais variadas cores.

- E o que são essas linhas coloridas atravessando a orquestra? – a mãe perguntou.

- São as notas musicais. Cada uma delas é de uma cor diferente. Como a música toma o salão inteiro, todos têm todas as cores nas roupas e nas asas também.

- Fantástico. – o pai se encantava – Filha, sabe que não foi a primeira a pensar na relação entre música e cor?

- Não?

- Grandes mestres pintores já estudaram a fundo essa relação. Ah, eu vou te trazer um livro do Kandinsky e explicar essa história! Espere-me à noite!

Levantou e colocou a boina e o casaco, saindo inspirado.

- Até mais, amores! Ah, isso é o que Florença produz! Encantador!

Téssera sorriu por dentro. Os pais sempre a encorajavam nas suas artes, e, mesmo sendo um matemático cético, seu pai era um florentino. Está na veia. Mas nunca o tinha visto tão maravilhado.

- De onde tirou essas idéias todas, _bambina_? – a mãe alisava-lhe os cabelos.

- Sei lá, mãe... –disfarçou – Só sei que tive um sonho semana passada. Apesar de que, na minha cabeça, era bem mais bonito... – fitou o papel, um pouco decepcionada.

- Pois eu achei maravilhoso. Vou até emoldurar! Vamos à cidade fazer isso, e passar uma tarde agradável! Ponha seu chapéu!

Adorou a idéia. Passear com a mãe era uma das coisas que mais gostava de fazer, apesar de ela ficar sempre parando em todas as vitrines... mas sempre compravam flores e tomavam café com creme. Não pôde esconder a enorme satisfação que teve ao ver seu desenho emoldurado como os quadros no museu.

O pai realmente trouxe o livro do tal Kandisnky, que, segundo ele, foi um russo muito inteligente que criou muitas coisas interessantes. Ele devia ter sido mesmo, Téssera concluiu, já que não conseguiu entender quase nada dos escritos dele até a hora de dormir. Por isso, seu pai sugeriu que ela lesse devagar, sem pressa, não era para se preocupar.

Não era bem com isso que ela estava preocupada, e não conseguiria mesmo entender o livro com a cabeça tão longe. Contava os segundos para o momento em que todos estivessem realmente dormindo e ela pudesse saltar a janela e danar-se a correr até a ravina.

Sem esquecer o quadro e o Kandinsky, ela chegou à colina, afoita, mas tudo era silêncio. Será que ele já tinha ido embora? Desceu até a ravina, para ter certeza.

- Senhor Hagi? – chamou com cuidado – É a Téssera...hum. – baixou os olhos, sentindo um nó na garganta se formar e logo se esvair, sufocado pelos passos que ouvia atrás de si.

- Senhor Hagi? – virou-se, feliz por encontrar aqueles olhos de novo.

Mas não eram os olhos dele. Não era um anjo. Nem mesmo humano, ou perto disso.

-_ Demônio._

Ela estava errada. Havia um monstro, sim. Enorme, de olhos vermelhos, garras afiadas e dentes enormes. Contudo, todo o medo que a horrível visão impostara nela, petrificando-a, converteu-se em fúria por conta de um único pensamento.

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM O SENHOR HAGI???

O grito entre lágrimas foi como o gatilho para a criatura atacar, lançando-se sobre Téssera em uma investida faminta. Não conseguia parar de olhar, mesmo com o pavor de uma morte horrível à sua frente.

Então, aconteceu. O monstro caiu a meio caminho. Algo saltara sobre ele, de espada em punho, impedindo sua ação maligna.

Téssera não pôde deixar de se lembrar da história de Gabriel.

O anjo. O salvador. O matador de demônios.

Com movimentos fluidos, a dança da batalha media as forças graciosas do anjo contra a fúria troglodita do monstro. A espada silenciosa ganhava vantagem a cada segundo.

Só anjos lutam assim.

- Senhor Hagi... – ela antevia o momento em que o Mal cairia derrotado, com a espada invencível do Bem cravada fundo em sua existência.

Mas não foi assim que aconteceu.

Em um milésimo de segundo, o demônio cravou com precisão suas garras no adversário, fazendo o sangue jorrar, vermelho e quente. Ensandecida pela visão, a criatura arremeteu enquanto o outro ainda sentia o golpe.

Mas sua mordida escancarada foi repelida ao mesmo tempo em que as faixas da mão de Hagi caíam ao chão.

Téssera caiu sentada logo depois, incapaz de sustentar os joelhos.

A mão monstruosa prendeu-se ao focinho da besta, que, desesperada de dor, balançava-se e produzia grunhidos horríveis. Com precisão e força, a cabeça do monstro foi separada do corpo em um só golpe. O sangue jorrou..

O corpo sem cabeça continuou tentando golpear, e teve de ser retalhado em todos os pontos para que desistisse e caísse imóvel, derrotado.

Sob a luz da Lua, era claro e visível.

Não um anjo. E não apenas humano.

Nesse momento, teve medo que ele a visse. Queria correr, se conseguisse. Começou a rezar baixinho para que verdadeiros anjos aparecessem e a levassem dali, em segurança. Fechou os olhos.

Podia ouvir os passos dele se aproximando, devagar, caminhando no mar de sangue. Ele iria arrancar sua cabeça também. Só podia chorar a respeito.

Então, o baque surdo a forçou a abrir os olhos. Ele caíra na poça de sangue, imóvel. Viu a extensão do rombo aberto pelo gigante.

- Os monstros...se mataram... – teve vontade de rir, feliz com a providência divina. Virou-se de súbito, energizada, para se retirar, e seus olhos encontraram o violoncelo, até agora oculto pelas sombras. Ele brilhava como uma estrela, como um amigo do Sol. A melodia intensa voltou com tanta força à mente de Téssera que parecia ser o instrumento a entoá-la sozinho.

- Só...anjos... – o nó na garganta voltou – Só anjos. Tocam assim. – começou a tremer e a soluçar, mas finalmente conseguiu se levantar – SENHOR HAGI!!! – largou o livro e o desenho que ainda mantinha junto ao peito.

Correu até ele, em lágrimas, patinando no sangue. Segurou sua mão humana com força, fitando o rosto sem expressão.

- Desculpe... me perdoe, senhor Hagi... o senhor me salvou, e eu...eu... – desatou a chorar, ajoelhada ao lado dele.

- Téssera...?

- Sim! – levantou a cabeça de um pulo, surpresa por vê-lo de olhos abertos. Ele também parecia um pouco surpreso.

- Ainda está aqui...

- Senhor Hagi, não fale... – engoliu o choro – Vou buscar ajuda... agüente, por favor!

- Não – segurou o braço dela – Apenas... – engoliu em seco, contendo a dor – apenas me alcance o punhal, por favor.

- Ah...sim! Sim, agora mesmo! – correu até um pedaço do monstro morto, onde o punhal jazia coberto de sangue. Sem se importar, o pegou e levou imediatamente ao dono.

- Senhor Hagi, cuidado! – alarmou-se ao vê-lo sentado.

- Obrigado. – pegou o punhal e esticou o braço monstruoso. Téssera prendeu a respiração.

Hagi fez um corte na mão inumana, deixando o sangue escorrer para o ferimento. Só aí Téssera notou que havia uma camada negra se formando ao redor do rombo, que parecia ácida e tinha um cheiro horrível. Conforme o sangue entrava em contato com o ferimento, o negrume se desfazia com um som borbulhante. Como Hagi segurava o ar como quem sente muita dor, Téssera voltou a segurar-lhe a mão com afinco.

A operação pareceu durar um século, até Hagi relaxar. Olhou para Téssera, que ainda tremia muito, e não o soltava de jeito nenhum.

- O senhor vai ficar bom? – perguntou como se faz a alguém muito querido. Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Que bom... – baixou os olhos, chorando baixinho, ainda envergonhada de sua atitude – Por favor...me perdoe, Senhor Hagi...fui horrível...

- Perdoar o quê?

- O quê...? – engoliu o choro – Eu tive medo... que fosse um monstro...quase... quase larguei o senhor aqui...sozinho, depois de ter me salvado...pensei...coisas...

- Mas não largou.

De repente, dissipou-se toda a culpa e descrença que ela tinha em si mesma.

- Não há o que perdoar. – Hagi foi se levantando devagar, indo na direção do violoncelo. Téssera o acompanhou o caminho todo. Antes que ele se encurvasse para guardar o instrumento, ela adiantou-se.

- Por favor, senhor Hagi. Eu tomo cuidado. – disse, trazendo a caixa. Ele acedeu e sentou-se em uma saliência da ravina, encostado na parede.

O cheiro de sangue começou a deixar Téssera levemente zonza. Pensou em como faria para jogar fora suas roupas e tomar um banho assim que chegasse em casa, para que ninguém visse aquilo. Agora, com a calmaria, tudo começava a fazer sentido. O assunto do músico em Florença agora estava morto.

- Caçadores de monstros... – disse baixinho. Olhou a mão deformada de Hagi, já sem susto, mais focada no sofrimento daquela cruz.

- Senhor Hagi, o senhor... vai embora? – mirou o ferimento, que ainda estava feio.

- Alguns dias. Só esperarei que se feche...

Em silêncio, Téssera recolheu suas coisas, cuidando para não sujá-las de sangue. Voltou-se para ele, sorrindo com ternura.

- Obrigada novamente, senhor Hagi.

- Não há o que agradecer.

- Eu... preciso ir, é tarde. Mas não esquecerei.

Hagi fechou os olhos. Téssera pensou que ele devia estar exausto.

- Boa noite, senhor Hagi. – saiu, tomando seu rumo. Não tinha por que correr.

- Boa noite, senhorita. – ainda pôde ouvir, entre as sombras. Apertou mais suas coisas junto ao peito, sentindo-se aliviada e perdida em pensamentos.

- _Sério, distante, frio... mas tem um coração humano, apesar do peso que carrega. Ele quase não fala, mas seus olhos cantam. Sua alma canta._

- Ah, o que estou dizendo? – confidenciou para a Lua – Pretendo competir com os poetas?

E naquela noite ela sonhou com a parábola do filho pródigo, que errou, voltou e foi perdoado.

-----------------------------

**Notas finais:** escrevi essa fic em 2006 e só agora inventei de postar...tem poucas fics de Blood Plus em português!Mesmo que esta seja bem esquisita, acho que vale a pena...resolvi dividí-la em dois capítulos para não ficar muito longa, então, conclusão no próximo!


	2. Estão em todos os lugares

**DISCLAIMER: **Blood Plus e seus personagens não nos pertencem, isso é apenas um fanfic despretenciosa com intuito de divertimento.

Boa leitura!!!Aqui está a conclusão da história.

**------------------**

**Estão em todos os lugares**

- Mas o que há com você hoje, Téssera? Acorda, _bambina_, que é quase meio dia!!! Um lindo domingo de Sol!!!

A mãe arrancou de uma vez o lençol da cama, só para ver Téssera continuar dormindo, como que exausta após uma maratona.

- Ah, entendi tudo! – recolheu o livro aberto ao lado da cama – Ficou a ler madrugada afora, e agora não consegue se levantar. Vai ser filha de seu pai nisso também?

Como a menina malmente exprimiu um resmungo indefinido, a mãe suspirou e sorriu, saindo do quarto, entoando horrivelmente uma famosa ária de La Traviata.

- Jácordei! – Téssera sentou-se de supetão na cama, muito tonta – Jácordei mã!

Aquilo NUNCA falhava com o pai, também.

Cambaleante, foi direto da cama para um banho que a acordasse. Não que precisasse se limpar, depois do exercício que fizera de madrugada para exaurir toda e qualquer marca da aventura noturna. Debaixo do chuveiro, fragmentos dos acontecimentos iam e voltavam vertiginosamente em sua cabeça. Sacudiu os cabelos molhados para espantá-los, e saiu do banheiro.

- _Tudo bem. Já passou. Pare de pensar nisso._

Suspirou, sorrindo, ao lembrar-se de Hagi saltando sobre o monstro, brandindo a espada. Ainda podia sentir a mão dele na sua.

- Não acordou ainda? – a mãe espalmou as mãos atrás dela, assustando-a.

- GAH! Mama...por favor... – indiferente ao susto da filha, a mãe ria, divertida. Chegou ao ouvido dela.

- O que toma seus pensamentos dessa maneira? Para ficar com esse olhar de pombinha enamorada? – disse, descontraída.

- Mãe, o que está dizendo? – protestou, mas sentiu o rosto pegar fogo de vergonha. A mãe riu mais, dando-lhe um tapinha amigável.

- Venha para o almoço, pombinha! Hehehe!

Procurando não considerar isso, ela foi. Mas a semente já estava plantada.

Nem havia pensado nesses termos. Pombinha enamorada? Estaria apaixonada? Até agora, pensava que aquela sensação ao ver o senhor Hagi era natural, por estar na presença de um anjo. Mas, se ele realmente não fosse um, como afirmara...mas isso não poderia ser. Ele devia estar logrando-a.

Foi aí que o argumento final desabrochou na mente de Téssera.

Anjos não mentem jamais.

E ele dissera com todas as palavras que não era um anjo. Se fosse, e quisesse esconder, ou pediria segredo, ou diria outra coisa, como que não poderia dizer quem era de verdade. Mas mentir, jamais.

Senhor Hagi era humano. Um homem como qualquer outro.

Enquanto pensava naquele dia, a hora de sair chegou mais rápido do que nunca. Pela primeira vez, ela hesitou em pular a janela.

Mas, uma vez fora, só podia correr.

As suas dúvidas evaporaram no caminho. Ele estava ferido, e havia salvado sua vida. Até desconsiderado seu erro. Não o deixaria sozinho com um buraco no estômago. Encorajada, apressou-se.

Na ravina, tudo era silêncio. Não pôde evitar que um receio lhe acometesse os pensamentos, mas desceu sem hesitar o passo. E o encontrou no mesmo lugar onde o deixara na noite passada.

Olhando em volta, notou que não havia mais resquícios da batalha, a não ser pela mão monstruosa do próprio Hagi, que continuava à mostra. Ele levantou os olhos para a garota que se aproximava em silêncio.

- Senhor Hagi, boa noite. Eu...achei que talvez fosse precisar disso. – tirou da sacola que trazia um grande rolo de esparadrapo. Ele fitou-a com curiosidade.

- Téssera...

- Por favor, aceite... não poderia usar aquela... desmanchou-se no sangue...

Com rapidez e decisão, Téssera aproximou-se para enfaixar-lhe a mão. Ele não ofereceu resistência.

Ela esforçou-se para não tremer nem se desconcentrar enquanto realizava o procedimento – havia se preparado para aquilo o dia todo. Pouco a pouco, as bandagens moldaram e esconderam as garras.

- Pronto. – respirou, satisfeita, tendo o cuidado de alisar a mão enfaixada antes de retirá-la das suas. Procurou aprovação nos olhos dele. – Está bom?

Não disse nada; ao invés disso, alcançou imediatamente o violoncelo e iniciou a melodia mais linda que Téssera jamais ouvira. Sorriu, embevecida.

Ele quase não fala. Mas sua alma canta.

Ouviu atenta até o final, e, mais uma vez, teve a nítida impressão de ver as linhas coloridas no ar, obedientes ao instrumento, dançantes e sinuosas.

- Você pode ver? – Hagi a tirou do transe.

- Ver...? Quer dizer, as cores? - aproximou-se, curiosa. Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Sim...sim, eu posso vê-las. Mas só aqui... o senhor sempre as vê?

- Estão em todos os lugares. Verá, se puder.

Téssera sentiu-se maravilhada, embora desentendida.

- Mas...como? – perguntou baixinho, imaginando que não devia ser algo fácil. Hagi a olhou convicta e diretamente.

- Saberá.

Ela acreditou.

- Senhor...tem algo que eu gostaria de lhe mostrar... – finalmente conseguira a coragem necessária para realizar o que planejara na noite anterior, e que acabou frustrado pelo inconveniente monstro assassino. Retirou a aquarela de dentro da sacola, estendendo-a para ele, que a recebeu com certa surpresa.

- É sua?

Fez que sim, ansiosa pela opinião dele, e, como ele guardasse silêncio pelo que pareceu uma infinidade de tempo, ela começou a murchar, achando que realmente não havia nada de interessante ali.

- É uma aquarela bonita. – disse finalmente, desanuviando a garota.

- Senhor Hagi... acha que posso pintar bem um dia..?

- Pode fazer tudo o que quiser.

Téssera sorriu do que considerou uma gentileza dele. Agora, pensava no mais difícil.

- Senhor...eu...gostaria de pedir uma coisa.

Fitou-a, impassível. Nesses momentos, a neutralidade dele enervava qualquer ser humano. Tanto que Téssera decidiu ir direto ao ponto.

- Eu gostaria de fazer um retrato seu.

Foi um alívio vê-lo esboçar uma reação.

- Por quê?

- Porque o senhor é importante para mim.

Hagi baixou os olhos até encontrarem as mãos. De que adiantava negar para uma pessoa com aqueles olhos?

- Faça como preferir. – disse sem levantar o rosto. Viu as mãozinhas delas se aproximarem até encontrarem as suas, e sentiu a testa dela encostar na sua.

- Obrigada, senhor Hagi. Farei o meu melhor.

Soltou-se rapidamente e saiu correndo, pegando suas coisas.

- Boa noite, senhor Hagi! Eu volto amanhã!

Ele a observou correr até que sumisse de vista.

E ela voltou, munida de seus materiais. Papel, carvão, prancheta e um enorme sorriso. Hagi estava sentado, concentrado em derramar sangue sobre o ferimento. Téssera esperou pacientemente que ele terminasse.

- Como está, senhor Hagi? – preocupou-se.

- Um pouco melhor. Está indo bem. – enfaixou novamente a mão. – Então, Téssera...como devo posar?

- Posar? – surpreendeu-se por vê-lo tão solícito – Bem... o senhor pode tocar!

- Entendo. – retirou o violoncelo da caixa, enquanto Téssera ajeitava-se para o seu primeiro desenho com modelo vivo. Sabia que estava um pouco nervosa por isso.

Quando a música começou, teve certeza de que escolhera bem.

Levou a maior parte do tempo fazendo rascunhos a carvão e marcações principais, tentando várias posições, mas no final ficou desapontada consigo mesma. Não gostara de nenhuma.

- Algum problema? – ele perguntou.

- Não, nenhum! – disfarçou – Mas acho que, por hoje, está bom. – guardou rapidamente todos os rascunhos- Podemos...continuar amanhã, né?

- Como preferir. Mas Téssera...

- Sim?

- Não se martirize demais.

- Ah... – ruborizou, apertando a caixa de materiais contra o peito – Desculpe, eu... eu só quero fazer bem feito... – baixou os olhos.

Sentiu o toque das mãos dele em seus ombros. Levantou a cabeça, próxima como nunca do rosto dele.

- Saberá o que fazer.

- Eu acredito. – só conseguiu dizer isso.

No dia seguinte, ela parecia ter recebido uma injeção de adrenalina, tamanho o empenho para revisar os rascunhos e melhorá-los, até finalmente chegar a um desenho que considerasse bom o bastante. Naquela noite, levou também suas tintas.

- Por favor toque, senhor Hagi. Quero ver as cores mais uma vez.

Quanto terminou, estava satisfeita de verdade. Fitou o trabalho, pensando alto.

- Só mais um dia.

- Sim. Só mais um dia.

Foi só aí que ela percebeu o ferimento quase fechado.

No dia seguinte, não conseguia se inspirar para terminar de pintar o retrato. Sabia que cada pincelada a afastava mais de Hagi, mas sabia também que não poderia evitar a despedida.

- Ela virá, com ou sem aquarela...

- Inspiração?

Sobressaltou-se com a voz da mãe, que estava encostada na porta como se observasse a filha há um bom tempo.

- Não consegue terminar? – apontou o desenho. Téssera fez que sim.

- Por quê, filha?

- É que... é um presente... e eu não queria... – engoliu em seco – dizer adeus...

- Ah, compreendo... – aproximou-se – A pintura é como um filho; você cria, cuida, dá o seu melhor... e, um dia, dá o adeus eterno. Mas filha, é assim que é...e é normal que você se sinta assim, vazia, por um motivo simples.

Abaixou-se em frente a ela.

- A pessoa que ganhar essa pintura levará um pouco de você com ela, para sempre.

O rosto de Téssera iluminou-se.

- Um pouco de mim...?

- Tudo que você mesma criar terá um pouco de você. Sim, filha, é isso que os artistas fazem. Espalham pouquinhos de si com sua arte, como as plantas que jogam suas sementes ao vento.

- Música também? – sentiu o coração palpitar quando a mãe fez que sim.

- Músicos, poetas, escritores, pintores... todos eles.

Téssera abraçou a mãe, num impulso.

- Obrigada, mãe. Agora eu vou conseguir terminar.

Satisfeita, a mãe afagou os cabelos dela, e, ao olhar de relance para a mesa, deu uma risada divertida.

- Eu não sei de onde você tirou esse rosto, mas é um exemplar muito belo! – olhou para ela, ainda rindo – Sua versão para Eros ou Apolo, guria?

- MÃE!!!! – ela ficou púrpura – Não me deixe constrangida assim...

E foi rápido como uma lebre que seguiu para a ravina à noite. Desceu a colina de um pulo e danou-se a correr até o lugar de sempre.

- Senhor Hagi!!!

Não havia ninguém, e nem mesmo a caixa do violoncelo estava lá. Téssera sentiu as lágrimas se formando enquanto o sorriso se desmanchava.

- Sem essa... senhor Hagi! – gritou para a escuridão. Tudo era silêncio. Quando virou-se para ir embora, deu com o homem parado à sua frente, de costas para a Lua e com a caixa em mãos. Só aí Téssera reparou o quanto ela parecia-se com um caixão.

- O senhor...está curado?

Ele fez que sim em uma reverência. A garota aproximou-se, trazendo o desenho cuidadosamente plastificado. Não chorava.

- Por favor, aceite. É um presente.

Hagi pegou o retrato com cuidado, olhando-o longamente.

- É um belo trabalho. – fitou-a com olhos gentis. Sem se conter, Téssera abraçou-se aos joelhos dele.

- Eu nunca vou esquecê-lo, senhor Hagi...

Como ela chorasse, ele agradou-lhe os cabelos, fitando o horizonte.

- Vai esquecer sim, garota. Em pouco tempo...

- Não! – levantou os olhos molhados para ele – Eu não poderia, pois o senhor já deixou um pouco de si em mim, com sua música, o que eu vou levar pra sempre!

- Téssera...?

- Eu só espero poder retribuir deixando um pouquinho de mim com o senhor, pela minha pintura... mesmo que o senhor esqueça, senhor Hagi... eu quero deixar esse punhado de mim com o senhor...

Ele se agachou, olhando com ternura do retrato para ela.

- Quando eu arriscar esquecer... isso não deixará.

Limpou as lágrimas delas com as costas das mãos.

- Não chore, garota Téssera. Obrigado por compartilhar sua ternura comigo.

Guardou a aquarela dentro da caixa e levantou-se.

- Quando sentir-se sozinha, ouça música. Lembre-se das cores.

- Tá...

- Adeus, menina.

Passou por ela, em direção à escuridão. Téssera o observou partir até que sumisse de vista. Ele não olhou para trás; ela aliviou-se, pois não queria que a visse chorando de novo. Abraçou-se; a noite estava tão fria...

- Adeus,senhor Hagi.

Caminhou devagar para casa, tendo nos pensamentos os acordes da música que jamais esqueceria.

Música do céu. Música de anjo.

Na noite seguinte, Téssera fitava as estrelas, amuada. A mãe entrou no quarto, sorrindo.

- Tudo bem, filha?

- Eu dei o presente. – disse sem se virar.

- Que bom. Era um lindo trabalho.

Aproximou-se, vendo que a garota começava a chorar.

- Querida, conta pra mim. Conta o que aconteceu.

- Ah, mãe! – disse, entre lágrimas – Você já se apaixonou por um anjo?

Apesar da surpresa momentânea, a mãe recuperou-se logo e sorriu, munindo-se de toda a ternura que possuía.

- Claro que já, filha. Toda mulher já passou por isso. – afagou-lhe os cabelos.

- E o que aconteceu?

- Um dia, ele abriu as asas e voou de volta para o Céu. É o que acontece sempre.

Aninhou a filha no colo. Téssera suspirou, ainda com o olhar perdido no firmamento.

- É o lugar deles, não é? Onde está a música mais linda.

- Sim, filha. Lá mesmo.

A garota fungou, espantando o resto do choro.

- Eu vou me esforçar, mãe. Para espalhar pouquinhos de mim com minhas cores...

- Isso, garota. É assim que se fala. Você pode fazer o que quiser.

Ela acreditou.

** FIM**

**Notas finais: **bem, é isso, espero que quem leu tenha gostadoEscrevi isso em dois dias na época, achei que ficou bem diferente, mas foi uma idéia que resolvi aproveitar...e o Hagi é tão bom de ser aproveitado!!! não pensem bobagens!hehehe

Não posso prometer nada, mas ainda tenho uma fanfic sobre o Karl em um canto da mente, espero um dia realizá-la.Mas, por hora, mais uma fic em português para a seção de Blood Plus

See ya!!!


End file.
